1. Field of the Invention (Technical Field):
Embodiments of the present invention relate to interchangeable jewelry strands, as well as the manufacture thereof. Particularly, an embodiment of the present invention relates to jewelry and its many forms including but not limited to earrings, necklaces, bracelets, anklets, pendants, pins, broaches, belts, bands and rings, in which strands of gemstones, stones, beads, glass, plastics, metals, and/or other materials are interchangeable with one another and thus enable a user to create unique jewelry forms.
2. Description of Related Art
The wearing of personalized jewelry is very popular. However, the cost of adding a personal touch or personality to jewelry typically requires one to incur the expense of a jewelry designer to create a customized piece of jewelry to an individual's unique specifications. This process is very expensive. There is thus a need for a jewelry invention which allows the individual an easy and desirable method and apparatus for acquiring and wearing personalized, custom jewelry, which can subsequently be reconfigured by the individual. There is further a need for a jewelry invention which offers an individual greater flexibility and easy interchangeability, of any jewelry strands, and combinations of metals and gemstones strands, placed together or separately in any combination within the various jewelry forms, including but not limited to earrings, necklaces, bracelets, anklets, pendants, pins, broaches, belts, bands and rings. Still further, there is also a need for an invention which offers an individual an easy and desirable method for acquiring, selecting and wearing personalized, custom jewelry.